The Wasteland Brothers
by Cat-Orb
Summary: Katara wakes up in the disturbing wastelands, joining with the famous Wasteland Brother to find her father. The journey is long and dangerous, but she is not alone. Zutara Fallout rated M for gore, and maybe Smut later


Okay so, This is my fist Zutara fic ever to leave my word document folder. It's already pretty old, and not the greatest quality, but I just wanted to know what you guys think of the idea? It is a Avatar/Fallout cross over. Mainly starring Katara, Zuko and Sokka. (Aang and Toph didn't make it, or something...) No bending, just guns ;P

Let me know what you think, and I might continue :D

* * *

It had already been tree days since she left that frost-tube. She didn't know how many years had past, but when she had woken up, all of the other family members where already gone. It was like they had forget about her.

And now she was hungry and thirsty. Even though the wind blew strongly everyday, the air was dry and hot. Sweat trickled down Katara's face. Every pool or rivers she crossed was polluted and radioactive. Neither had she seen any sign of live at all. Sometimes she did hear a cry of some creature, but she wasn't sure if that meant any good.

And today it was the same. She was on the brink of passing out of hunger and thirst. Stumbling over rocks and trash.

Suddenly she heard a scraping sound. She looked to her right and froze. A pink, fur-less creature was sniffing the ground, in search for food. Katara first thought it was a pig, it sure was as big as one. It was till it turned around did she recognize what it was. Some kind of giant mole rat.

The creature sniffed the air and caught her sent. After a creepy, high pitched cry, it started running towards her. It took katara a few moment to realize what was going on before she started running. Tears where filling her eyes from fear and made her vision blurry, though she made no sound.

The rat was high on her heals, making screeching sounds. Katara tried to look around, desperately trying to find a hiding spot. She had noticed the black dots which where invading her vision. She was already losing the strength in her legs because of the lack of food and water. She was going to pass out soon.

Then she saw her opportunity. A crack in a low cliff. She might not fit through, but it was worth to try. Katara made her last sprint with all her might and forced herself trough the slim opening, probably doing something impossible. She fitted. She smiled for the small victory, jumping when the mole rat busted against the cliff wall. Forcing it's plump claws through the crack.

Katara pushed herself against the wall as far as she could. Panic still rushing through her body. The chubby creature tried to squeeze it's broad head through the opening as well, but it didn't fit. Katara cried out when the rat succeeded in scraping one of her legs painfully deep. It started bleeding right away. _'Not good' _Katara thought in panic.

After about ten minutes the mole rat gave up and strode of. Katara staid put. It had gone all silent. The only thing Katara heard was her breathing and her heartbeat in her ears. The adrenaline and panic slowly subsided and her breathing became even once again. Katara then noticed that she had grazed the side of her arm pretty bad. _'Probably when I forced myself in here' _She thought, lightly touching the marred skin.

When Katara finally thought of getting out of the cliff crack, the giant mole rat busted through the opening. Once again trying to force it's head through, snapping it's long, hare like teeth at her. Katara had jumped and screamed when the creature had appeared. The rat cried out when Katara heard a gun shot. The beast pulled his had back and turned to his right, just to have it's head blown off.

Blood spattered over the ground and onto Katara. She whimpered in discus and almost threw up at the sight of the headless creature. "Damn rats" A voice said irritated. Katara froze. _'A human? A human voice?!' _ A dark clothed man crouched next to the dead beast. He bend over and started scrapping flesh from it's lifeless form.

Katara chocked and started gagging. It made the man look up. Katara froze once again, tears in her eyes. She didn't know if this person was good or bad. He **did** just save her life, but… "What's in here anyway?" He whispered curious while getting up. The shadow of his form came over Katara and she whimpered, trying to push herself to the back of the crack again. The man peered inside the cliff opening. His eyes grew of surprise. "What the…?!" Katara couldn't see his face clearly, since it was to dark, but she could see he had dark hair and light eyes, who seem to lit up inside the darkness. Katara shivered silently, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"SOKKA, COME QUICK!" He yelled all of the sudden, making Katara jump. _'Sokka?!'_ "What?" Replied an annoyed voice in the back. "There's a girl in here… in old clothes." The dark haired man answered, looking Katara straight in the eyes. Another shiver ran down her spine and black dots started entering her vision again. "Calm down, girl. You're save now." He said slowly, reaching out a hand. There was no way Katara was going to take that, though.

She heard more footsteps and the black haired guy stepped back. When again a shadow was cast over the girl, her eyes almost popped out.

* * *

PLOP! ;P

I'm sorry it's so short! Let me know what you think of it, please :)


End file.
